


Mine

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealous Dean, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While working on a case Sam pretends to date a witness and Dean is not too happy. A jealousy freakout ensues in true Dean Winchester fashion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Wincest fic so let me know what you think!

It had been 2 weeks, 4 days and 8 hours since Dean and Sam had finally admitted their feelings for each other. Not that Dean was keeping track or anything. He wasn’t a girl. 

Since that night he had paid especially close attention to making Sam happy. He picked diners where the entire menu didn’t consist of grease, he let Sam pick the pizza toppings and hell, he’d even let Sam drive his Baby a few times. He looked at Sam differently now. Watching him from the driver’s side of the car, noting the sharp curve of his jaw and the tight way that Sam’s shirt tugged over his biceps. God, he was so fucking pretty. Dean couldn’t believe that he was deserving of Sam’s attention in this way but damn if he wasn’t going to enjoy every second that it lasted. 

They pulled up to the motel around 3am and Dean went to get a room while Sam started unloading their bags. Dean paid the room rate and took the key while trying not to notice the look that the attendant gave him as he got a glance of Sam standing outside by the car. The state that they were in was not as liberal as one might hope in this day and age and guessing by the king sized bed Dean had requested, he was pretty sure that they weren’t fooling anyone. 

“So tomorrow I think we should split up and cover the basics so that we can finish this case as soon as possible” Sam stated as they pushed through the sticky room door. “The sooner we’re done, the more time we have to relax before someone calls us with another case.”

Dean looked over at Sam just in time to see him strip off his shirt and walk up to him, grabbing Dean’s belt loop and tugging at it as he tried to give Dean his best seducing look. Sam looked like an idiot half-dressed and wiggling his eyebrows like that but Dean was quite sure in that second that it was one of the hotter things he had seen his brother do. 

“Little eager there aren’t you Sammy?”

“Can’t help it when you look like that Dean” Sam whispered in his ear. “Might have to keep you up all night just to remind you how hot you are”. Dean could feel the bulge in his jeans get bigger and suddenly he had Sam pinned down on the cheap motel quilt and was ripping Sam’s pants off so fast he’s pretty sure the zipper broke. 

They’d have time to unpack tomorrow.

*

The next evening they had decided to split up and to cover more territory. Dean went to a bar on the east side and Sam went to one on west, agreeing to call each other if they found any leads. 

It was a little past 11pm when Dean got back to the motel. The room was empty and there was no sign of Sam anywhere. Dean can’t remember the last time that he had returned home from a night at the bar before Sam did. I mean, sure they were working a case, but obviously Dean had a beer or two at the bar to talk to the locals. Sam was probably fine. 

As exhilarating as their new relationship was, neither one of them had talked about rules or boundaries. Dean hadn’t wanted to bring it up in fear that Sam might come to his senses and leave for good. He wasn’t picking up chicks for one night stands anymore and had assumed that Sam was doing the same. They spent nearly every night messing around and ending up in a fucked out daze and that was fine by him. Having Sammy to himself like this felt so good that frankly, he would be fine with whatever Sam gave him. You don’t fix what ain’t broken, right? 

Just as Dean was stepping out the shower, he heard the front door click open and Sam’s unmistakably large footsteps step into the room. Sam was 6’ 4” and could give a prize fighter a run for their money but Dean still felt a sense of relief each time that Sam returned home unscathed. It had been that way ever since they were kids. 

“Find any leads?” Dean asked as he tightened the towel around his waist and started to look for boxers.

“Yeah actually…..um, I did” Sam said. 

Was his voice shaky?

“I met a guy who grew up here and basically knows the town backwards and forwards. I told him I’d meet up with him tomorrow so he could show me around. His name’s Brad.” Sam’s face was unreadable but did his eye just twitch? What the hell was he missing?

“That’s great, we’ll meet with him in the morning and knock this baby out. Bet we’ll be done and back in the room by night” Dean said energetically, trying to balance out the sudden tension in the air. 

“Well actually Dean…I think maybe just I should go? You can stay and talk to the locals some more and—“

“Sammy, why the hell would I stay? We go together for these kinds of things remember? Like dad taught us.”

What the fuck was going on. 

“Ok so…I was at the bar and he was hitting on me, I’m pretty sure that this guy has a crush on me and I just think that if I go alone he’ll be more likely to talk. I sort of had an idea that I could pretend to be interested in him. For the case I mean. To get information.”

Oh. 

“You serious?” Dean could feel heat creeping up his shoulders and up his ears. He needs to sit down before Sam notices that his hands have started shaking faintly. 

“Well yeah, Dean” Sam replied as he moved further in to the room and closer to Dean. “It’s just pretend though. You know that right? It’s still you that I’m coming home to”.

It sorta made sense. Dean knew that if it weren’t for this new relationship between them that he probably would have suggested the plan himself. The idea of anyone touching or even looking at his Sammy like that sent a shiver down his spine and a feeling in his stomach he couldn’t quite put in words. 

They never officially said that they couldn’t see anybody else so is that what Sam was doing? Was he already bored with fucking his brother and craving something more normal? Dean couldn’t blame him for that. 

“Yeah whatever, that’s fine Sam” Dean said and turned back in to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He didn’t care that Sam probably noticed that he had just come from the shower. Dean needed a minute to himself. When you practically live in your brother’s pocket, alone time is far and few between. Dean slid to the ground and placed his head in his hands and tried to steady his breathing. 

Sam may be doing this for the case but he was damn sure of the excitement he had heard in his voice earlier. If Dean had objected to Sam’s plan he knew that it would have blown up and the last thing he needed was to come off as the paranoid and overprotective brother lover. He didn’t need to give Sam another reason to end this. 

By the time Dean opened the bathroom door, the lights were off and Sam asleep in their bed. Dean quietly walked to his bag, threw on a pair of boxers, possibly Sam’s, and crawled in next to his brother. He could hear the even breathing of Sam and scooted closer until there was no space left between them. Dean heard Sam’s breathing change slightly as he rolled over in his sleep and tossed an arm over Dean’s waist. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, tried to drown out the voice in his head telling him that tomorrow was going to be a rough one. 

*

Sam had left for his fake date dressed in jeans and t-shirt that was a little too fucking tight if you asked Dean. He tried not to be offended when Sam had spent extra time on his hair and looking at himself in the mirror even though he’s never done that for him. When Brad picked him up at the motel, Dean had decided to stay in and watch TV. The thought of hanging out at a bar and being around people in general was something that Dean had no patience for right now. 

About 3 hours later and still no word from Sam. He paced the room and wondered when he had turned into such a girl. So what if Sam is hanging out at a bar with a guy that that has a crush on him? So what if Sam starts to think Brad was really hot? So what if they have a little too much to drink and Brad starts to get handsy? Before Dean can even finish that thought, he grabs the car keys and is out the door. 

Dean walked into the bar and was instantly hit with the smell of sweat and regret. He pushed through a crowd of people and spotted Sam and Brad in the back. Not wanting to be seen, Dean grabbed a booth in the corner. Far enough away to go undetected but close enough to have a clear view. Sam had told Dean that they he and Brad would probably end the night here for a few drinks but Dean had secretly hoped their “date” wouldn’t make it this long. He was being ridiculous, right? This was Sam. Sam, who told him that it was Dean he wanted. Sam, who had reassured Dean that he didn’t regret their first kiss 2 weeks ago. Sam, his brother. Jesus Christ, he needed a drink. 

About an hour later and Dean is 3 beers in. Brad whispers something in Sam’s ear and Sam’s face lights up as the room fills with his laughter. It seems relatively harmless he must admit. Sam is probably just trying to be nice and not offend him. Dean starts thinking about heading back to the room when Brad lays his hand on Sam’s leg. Dean watches as it runs upwards and stops before his crotch. All of the sudden, Dean feels sick and he’s gripping his beer bottle so tightly he’s amazed it doesn’t shatter in his hand. 

Why isn’t Sam stopping him and telling him that he’s taken? That he’s already seeing someone?

Before he realizes it, Brad’s head tilts and leans into Sam for a kiss. Oh, fuck no. Dean shuts his eyes and can’t bear to watch anymore. Without another glance, he stumbles out of the booth and pushes a group of people out the way. As soon as he gets through the front door, he throws up in the bushes and it feels like his whole world is tilting. 

This is it. It’s the moment that Sam has had enough and has to pretend to work on a case just to get away from Dean and their incestuous relationship. 

Dean ignores the concerned looks of bystanders and heads towards the motel. He’s grateful that it’s in walking distance because driving seems like too much of a task right now.

*

Dean sat in the chair next to the bed and stared at the door in the dark. If Sam wanted to see other people that was fine. Really. But he couldn’t face sharing Sam or worse, having Sam stay with him out of pity. No, he needed to end this now. Needed to give Sam an out and cut the ties. The sooner they went back to being just brothers the better. Dean was pretty sure that being mauled by hellhounds was less painful than this. 

The motel door clicked open and Dean swallowed. 

“Uh Dean? Why are you sitting in the dark?” Sam asked as he flipped the lights on and started taking off his jacket. 

“Sammy, we need to talk.”

“Um, hello to you too. Aren’t you going to ask me if I got any information? Brad knew all of thi—“ 

“I don’t fucking care what Brad knows Sam” Dean growled. “That’s not what I want to talk about”. 

“Jesus Dean, what’s the matter with you?” Dean could feel the vibrations starting in his stomach and working its way up. He needed to this now before he lost his nerve. 

“It’s over Sammy. You, me, it’s not working. I want out.” As soon as the words left his mouth he instantly regretted them. Wanted to take everything back and pretend this had never happened. 

Sam’s face scrunched and an emotion flickered over his eyes that Dean didn’t recognize. “Wait, what? Dean, I…you can’t…where the fuck is this coming from?”

“I saw you at the bar tonight Sam. I saw you with Brad, letting him run his hands up and down your leg like a horny teenager”.

“Dean, I—“

“And you know what Sam? It’s really fucking fine. I get it. We’re brothers and it’s too freaky for you and I get that. But Jesus Christ man, at least have the balls to tell me instead of running around making out with the local townies.” Dean couldn’t breathe. He was trying the best he could to keep his voice even but he heard he voice crack on the last word and was pretty sure that Sam heard it too.  
“I didn’t kiss him Dean!” Sam yelled. The family in the next room over were certainly not going to have any trouble hearing them now. 

“Of course you did Sam, I fucking saw it with my own eyes! I know we didn’t exactly agree to be exclusive but I thought it was implied!”

“No, Dean, I didn’t kiss him. He kissed me and I pushed him off, told him I had a boyfriend and completely blew my cover.”

Did he say boyfriend?

“God, Dean, letting him touch my leg like that was hard enough but do you really think I’d do that to you? Even for a case? I told you that it was you I wanted, did I not make that clear somehow?”

Dean let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and chose his next words carefully. “I’m not sharing you Sammy. I can’t. If we’re doing this it’s all the way, you’re mine.”

“I’m yours Dean. All yours. It’s always been you, I don’t want anyone else.”

Dean felt Sam’s hand on his cheek as he started to run his hands under Dean’s shirt. His eyes were suddenly watery and he honestly didn’t care if Sam noticed. 

Sam leaned in and pressed his lips against Dean softly at first and then leaned further in, the kiss quickly turning desperate. Dean heard a moan and wasn’t sure which one of them it came from. 

“Dean Winchester, jealous?” Sam whispered against Dean’s neck. “It’s pretty hot. If I’d have known how worked up you’d get I just might have done this sooner.”

Dean tilted his head back and exposed his neck just in time for Sam to start kissing down his shoulder and across his chest.

“Maybe I’ll have to start going on dates with all of the potential witnesses” Sam panted. “For the case of course.”

Without another thought, Dean grabbed Sam’s arms and flung him against the wall, pinning his arms to his sides and started claiming his mouth like it was his only job in the world. 

“Trying to make me jealous Sammy?” Dean growled as he got Sam’s pants unbuttoned and slipped his fingers around the waistband. “Cause it’s fucking working. Bitch.” With a sudden heave, Dean pulled Sam’s pants and boxers down over his ass and let them drop to the floor. He put his mouth against Sam’s neck and bit down. Hard. 

Sam gasped and started to push Dean away but his hands stopped on Dean’s chest like he forgot what he was doing, too wrapped up in the sensation. Dean traced the now raw spot with his tongue and became incredibly turned on at the idea of marking Sam. Claiming him. Telling everyone that he belonged to Dean and no one else. 

“Mine. All mine Sam, and don’t you fucking forget it” Dean rasped as he wrapped his fingers around Sam’s incredibly hard cock. He started thrusting with his hand as pre-come leaked from the slit, making every movement a little stronger than the last. 

Sam was making sounds like you wouldn’t believe. Moaning, panting, and gasping like a five hundred dollar hooker. 

Dean loved Sam like this. Moreover, he loved that he had the ability to make Sam like this. 

“Dean—oh god, feels a-amazing” Sam choked out as he got closer to the edge of sanity. 

Dean sped up his hand and pressed up against Sam’s hip, thrusting into him earnestly. Sam’s breathing got quicker and started to hitch. Dean knew he wouldn’t last much longer.  
With a free hand, Dean ran up Sam’s shirt and pinched at his nipple. Sam let out a whimper, an honest to god whimper and Dean felt the sudden urge to come right there in his pants like a fucking teenager. 

Not more than a minute later, Sam grabbed Dean’s shoulders and dug his nails into the skin like he was holding on for dear life. It would definitely leave a few bruises but Dean didn’t care. Hot, white liquid oozed over Dean’s grasp and Sam let out a string of curses that would have made a sailor blush. 

Holding most of Sam’s weight, Dean pressed his lips against his one more time. “Mine” he whispered and guided them to the bed. Collapsing on top of each other, they both laid still until Sam’s breathing found a steady rhythm. 

“Jesus, Dean” Sam panted. “Remind me to pretend to date someone during all our cases.”

“Very funny” Dean said as he rolled off of Sam and laid next to him. 

Dean knew that the future was uncertain and undoubtedly fucking your brother would create chaos but he didn’t care. He didn’t fucking care and he would gladly be Sam’s boyfriend. Making Sammy happy was all Dean really cared about in life and if it was him that could create that happiness? Hell, that was ever better. 

“Hey Dean, it’s payback time” Sam said as he leaned over to the nightstand to turn off the light. Dean felt the bed dip and then before he knew it, Sam was straddling his thighs and claiming him. 

Engulfed in the smell of Sam’s hair and the feeling of his brother grind on him, everything went black.


End file.
